The present invention relates to cane umbrellas. More specifically, the invention provides a base having a pair of wheels on a lower surface with a support structure extending upwardly and a handle disposed thereon, with a pivotable support brace configured to have an umbrella therein.
Many people use canes for stability when out walking and are typically to use only one hand when walking with the cane. Unfortunately, when there is inclement weather, these individuals often struggle to hold an umbrella while using their canes simultaneously. Additionally, these users struggle to carry or transport personal items during poor weather. Further, because of these difficulties, many individuals stop going outside during periods of poor weather. Thus, an improved ambulatory cane umbrella that can efficiently utilize a cane and an umbrella in tandem is desired.